A Sad Ending
by QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY
Summary: When Sasuke realizes his true feelings for Naruto, it was the day Naruto died. When Death comes bargaining, Sasuke, of course, agrees. All he has to do is to save Naruto from his hell...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Please don't kill me for killing Naruto!**

**Naruto: I died!?!**

**Me: Only in the story…**

**Naruto: Why did you kill me!?**

**Sasuke: (about to cry and about to kill me)**

**Me: The story will have more than one chapter you know! I just have to continue it and make it all better… Consider it more of a prologue!**

**Naruto: I don't want to die! (Starts to cry)  
Sasuke: (hugs Naruto) I don't want him to die!**

**Me: (almost crying) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! MAY INCLUDE YAOI!**

**Naruto and Sasuke: You better fix this!**

**Sasuke: (grabs baseball bat and chases me)**

**Me: (runs away)**

**Naruto: um… just read the story? Ok?!**

Naruto dug around, looking for something in his drawers. He reached out, and had grabbed hold to a kunai, placing it closely upon his wrist. A tint of red filled his pupils, which slowly became slits, as anger filled his body.

_Cut my life into pieces  
this is my last resort,  
Suffocation no breathing  
don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

No one cared. No one even asked why Naruto was silently crying. No one even noticed Naruto's red and puffy eyes from crying himself to sleep. No one noticed the cuts that Naruto had made himself. And now, it seems like no one cared! No one would probably even notice if he dies.

_This is my last resort_

Naruto looked at his past once more, before he would die. Remembering how everyone ostracized, or even beaten him up, just because he was the holder of the nine-tailed fox. He wasn't even the nine-tailed fox, more of its jailer, but nonetheless, he was treated with disrespect. He can't even remember a time when someone helped him, or even showed affection towards him! He was alone, and will always be, until his death.

_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort,  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die pleading  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
and I'm contimplating suicide_

He applied pressure to the kunai, letting crimson blood drip down, onto the floor. It hurts. But not as much as the pain he was suffering since he could remember. A flood of relief filled him. He wouldn't worry about if he would be killed, or beaten up, or just hurt.

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

Naruto's eyes felt heavy. Naruto slowly laid down on the cold floor, closed his eyes, and awaited his death.

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: (barely dodges kunai) okay! Sorry! I know Naruto shouldn't die! (Dodges another one) But it had to for the story to work out! (897,276 more kunai) IF I GET KILLED, NARUTO CAN'T COME BACK TO LIFE! (Kunai stops flying) phew…**

**Sasuke: Where's Naruto?**

**Me: He's probably sulking that he was killed.**

**Sasuke: (leaves)**

**Me: I am all alone… (Cricket)**

**Sakura: Hey! Have you been around Sasuke too much?**

**Me: Um… no…?**

**Sakura: Oh, because I was starting to worry his emo-ness was rubbing off of you.**

**Sasuke: (appears out of nowhere) I'M NOT EMO!**

**Me and Sakura: … (Sasuke just yelled!) (Faints) **

**Sasuke: QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY does not own Naruto and story may include yaoi. Just wait and see. **

**Me: (wakes up suddenly) Ah! Oh, and if anyone has suggestions, PM me or review… ENJOY! (Faints again)**

Sasuke had a bad feeling. You know that feeling in your stomach when something bad is going to happen. Well, Sasuke had it. And for some reason, Sasuke had a feeling it had to do with Naruto. He just shrugged it off and went to the Team 7 training area. He waited for awhile, before a bubbly pink-haired kunoichi walked up.

"Ohayo, Sasuke!"

"Hn…"

They stood next to each other for awhile, awaiting Kakashi's arrival.

poof Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sorry I was late, I had to take a monkey to the doctor-"

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled.

"Ma…ma…" Kakashi said.

"Okay, for today's training Sasuke spar with Naruto, and Sakura, just take notes."

**N/n: they still haven't noticed I'm not there? (Starts to cry) s/n: don't cry, naru-chan.**

"Kakashi, Naruto isn't here."

Kakashi looked from his book and looked around. Indeed, Naruto was not there.

"I guess training's canceled…" Sasuke said, walking away.

"Sasuke," Sasuke turned around, "Sakura, we'll give Naruto half an hour before we look for him." Kakashi said.

"Hn…"

"That baka probably is sleeping in his bed at this moment!"

**A/n: do you really need me to say who said what? S/n: when are we all going to find out and stuff? N/n: (still crying) s/n: (goes up to Naruto and pulls him up to his lap.) a/n: awww… (Takes a picture) okay! Save the sasunaru stuff for my fan fiction stuff! N/n: (crying less)**

Okay, half an hour later

"Okay, Sasuke, look for him in the ramen stand. Sakura, look for him in his apartment. I'll look for him in the forest. We'll meet here after an hour."

"Hai" they said in unison, before looking for Naruto.

With Kakashi

Kakashi looks around behind every tree, bush, rock, etc., etc. **a/n: just pretend it was an hour already.**

'Wonder where Naruto is. It doesn't seem like he's here.' So, Kakashi, after an hour, walked back to the training area.

With Sasuke

He checked the ramen stand, and his 'dobe' was nowhere to be seen.

'Probably still in his house, sleeping…teh, dobe…' Sasuke thought to himself.

With Sakura

**A/n: Poor Sakura, she's going to find Naruto, alright… n/n: (whimpers silently) (still in Sasuke's lap) **

"Hello! Naruto, are you in here?" Sakura called from outside the door. She knocked softly on the door, and… the door hinges broke and fell.

"Shit…" So, she walked into the apartment. She looked at the small corner of the room, the kitchen obviously. No Naruto there. She saw the door opened to his bedroom. It had a certain smell… like blood! She ran into the room, and found Naruto's body, surrounded by a small pool of blood, obviously coming from his wrist.

"Aaaah!!" Sakura yelled. She ran straight out the room, too much in a panic to close the door. She ran straight towards Kakashi.

With Kakashi

Kakashi had heard the scream, and quickly put away his… "Innocent"… book.

"Ka-ka-kakashi!!! sniff I-I-I…" Sakura stuttered as tears kept strolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke was getting distraught… what if it was about Naruto? He wouldn't admit it, but he harbors a secret affection towards the loveable hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

"Woah, Sakura… Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Kakashi coolly said.

"breathes in Okay… I… think I found Naruto… and… breaks down into more tears" Sakura said.

Kakashi stood straight. "Sasuke, stay with Sakura. Try to calm her down. And send her to Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke nodded, and took Sakura towards the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's and Sakura's shrinking figures, and then turned to run towards Naruto's apartment.

When he finally came to his apartment, he smelled blood. He ran straight to Naruto's room, but to only find his student, dead. His eyes gave a somber look. He pulled out a scroll, and summoned Pakkun.

"What happened!?!?"

"Call Tsunade over he-"

Tsunade came out of the doorway, with her heels clanking on the floorboards.

"Kakashi! Is it true-" She stopped dead in her tracks and saw her gaki on the floor. Obviously dead. She knelt down, and checked his pulse, just hoping for a faint one, but her hope was crushed.

Tears strolled down her face, as she looked up. "I'll prepare his funeral…"

Kakashi only nodded.

**A WEEK INTO THE FUTURE!!!!**

A coffin was laid underneath Hokage Mountain. A crowd of people had silence surrounding them. Naruto, their number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, is dead. Sasuke couldn't take the silence anymore, and walked forward and place an orange lilac on the coffin and left.

The streets became empty. The sky was filled with dark clouds, covering the sun, for the village's own sun had died.

Sasuke kept walking until he reached his small apartment. Once inside, after locking the door, he felt tears stroll down his cheek. '_Why did you have to die, Naruto?! Why!!'_

He pounded the floorboards hard out of frustration. It was such bad timing to find out that he actually cared, no, more than cared, for Naruto.

"I'll do anything! Anything… just to see him…" his voice trailed off.

"Anything?" A voice said, seemed to be coming from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Finally

**Me: Finally! After six monthes, I finally found the plot bunny that ran away from me!**

**Sasuke: It wouldn't be the first time something ran away from her.**

**Me: Hey! Take that back!**

**Sasuke: Or else what?**

**Me: I'll make Naruto to make you sleep on the couch.**

**Sasuke: I really doubt that.**

**Me: Naruto! Your boyfriend is being mean to me!**

**Naruto: You think I care! You made me die, meanie!**

**Me: Not you too!**

**Naruto: Sorry, Fluffy, but it's for the best.**

**Me: Read the story. I have no ownership in any way or form, except the plot.**

**Sasuke: And she apologizes for dark themes that are present. And a warning to you all: any homophobes, there will and shall be yaoi. So leave now or forever hold your flames.**

**Naruto: -cocks head- **

**Sasuke: Now, for you, my dear kitsune.**

**Naruto: -blushes- Not now, Sasuke!**

Air rushed past Naruto, whipping right across his face. Slowly, he finally opened his cerulean eyes. He saw nothing but darkness. His senses came back to him. He was… falling?! He screamed. Loud as he could… But he only heard his echo coming back to him. A mixture of emotions grabbed a hold of him. Naruto felt fear, vulnerable, anxiousness, etc., etc.

Naruto doesn't even remember how he got there in the first place. One minute he was on the floor, slowly losing consciousness, in a pool of his own crimson red blood. He was most likely dead. But where was he, anyways… This certainly was no heaven. Most likely in limbo, maybe. There's also a chance that he's falling into hell…

Heat started to radiate from below him. It warmed his body from his deathly coldness. He focused his eyes toward the source of heat. An orange dot had materialized below him. It grew larger as mere milliseconds ticked by. Eventually, it became apparent it was fire. A pit of fire! No! He was falling into the clutches of hell!

Flames stretched to reach him, slashing across his tan cheeks. The flames singed his clothes. He tried to concentrate or focus on something else to forget the pain, but more and more flames whipped across him, making it close to impossible. Before long, he took notice that the "ground" was coming into view.

Bracing himself for impact, Naruto held out his slender arms in from him, shutting his eyes shut tight.

After a few seconds, there still was no sickening –THUD- or big gory crash. Flames had no longer scorched his skin. He felt as if time had stopped. Finally, opening his eyes, he found himself, with both feet on the ground, facing a dark and narrow corridor. A fog had hung low, close to the floor, almost as if hiding some terrible secret.

A dark hood figure appeared within the fog. A sinister aura came from him, almost palpable in the musty air. It lifted up a sleeve, revealing a bony hand. Naruto gasped and took a step back. The bony hand pointed towards his direction, slowly. It gestured for Naruto to come closer, to come to him.

An unknown force pulled him to the figure. His legs failed to listen to him. Step by step, Naruto grew closer to the hooded figure.

Eventually, as Naruto neared the sinister stranger, it gave out a laugh that sent chills and shivers down Naruto's spine. Not a good sign!

"Naruto…" It said with an eerie tone. "It appears that your death is before your expiration date." It trailed off.

Naruto bit his lip worriedly. He wondered what was going to happen to him.

"Your death caused tears to fall. Unnecessary sorrow and pain you have bestowed on many."

Naruto hung on every word.

"I am to find a suitable punishment. You have ended your life prematurely, as well as caused much great sadness. Such pain you have lived through in your life, correct?"

Naruto slowly nodded, unsure if that was such a good thing.

Once again, an eerie laugh erupted.

"This makes my punishment quite easier."

"W-w-what do y-you mean?"

"Ha-ha, oh, Naruto, my job is to punish you with pain. Whether, physical, emotional, or mental. You have experienced all three in various parts of your life."

"…"

"Your punishment is to live through those moments over and over again…"

The figure disappeared with the fog. Naruto couldn't breath. Panic rose in his throat. A weird sensation filled his being. He grew… smaller? No… younger?!

A scene materialized. A dark alley… where… where…

'_Oh Kami! No! Not this! Please, anything but this!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke looked instinctively to the corner of his room. A figure stood there, with a fog hanging around him, radiating a creepy aura. Sasuke took a step backwards.

"You miss the blonde boy, do you not?" The figure said.

"…Yes…"

"I see. How about we make a deal then?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You want Naruto back, do you not? Well, if you manage to pull him out of his hell he is going through at the moment, I shall roll back the sands of time, up to the moment he is about to kill himself. There, you shall have a chance to stop him."

"Why are you doing this?" The stoic teen tried to keep his cool. Inside, he was partly thanking Kami-sama for allowing him this chance.

"I'm curious to how deep of a bond you two share. I've seen it at its works. From the battle with Haku and Zabuza to the Forest of Death. Besides, what Naruto is probably going through is probably worse then most."

"What are you doing to Naruto?!"

"I am but making him relive his most worst moments… Over and over again."

"B-bastard!"

"ah-ah! One shouldn't insult the one bargaining, now should he?"

Sasuke bit his lip.

"I thought so."

"How exactly do I pull him out of his memories?"

"You make sure every one of his nightmares turns out good. You intervene. Keep in mind, Naruto will not remember any of this 'hell' stuff if you save him. And in his memories, you shall be the same age as Naruto."

"Hai."

"good. And if you don't, well… Let's just say, neither of you are going to enjoy what's going to happen next."

Sasuke gulped silently, but held on to his stoic mask.

The figure laughed evil, as he disappeared.

-SCENE CHANGE-

The stoic teen looked around, noticing that he was no longer in his room, but on a sidewalk in the middle of the night. He looked into a puddle, and found himself around seven years old!

He looked around and saw a young blonde kid walked across the street from him. A couple of drunkards awaited him in an alley.

What are they planning on doing?!

Sasuke didn't leave anything to chance. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins. He ran across the street, intending to do anything in his power to stop what was going to happen.


End file.
